Desire From Within
by Szion
Summary: KrystalxSzion OCs Shad-amy. cute a bit funny :P a nice bit of romance and temptation here. Enjoy. my first story so dont murder me if its horrible XD. dont murder me if its good either o-o thats also bad.anyway..TO THE STORY


ch1

This story takes place in rosedale NY, Szions hometown. We begin in his room, where Szion has a few things on his mind.

"sooo basically what happened is....I'm from..a floating island in the sky???" said szion. Szion noticed, a certain female next door through his window. She had been watching him for some time now. Szion then started stretching and flexing his body so this girl could see him. He saw her through his mirror as she kept watching him, seeming captivated by his image. "heh lucky u...free show." he said so that she could hear him. Her face lit up bright red as she turned away acting as if she weren't watching him. "ha ha As if u didn't give ME a free show as well." he said, looking her up and down. "..??" she looked at herself and realized she was only wearing a bra and panties. "!!" she quickly closed her curtains. "Yknow szion u shudnt be messing with that girl...." said karel, just waking up. Szion left his room laughing a little "ANYwaay....i got a meeting with that specific hedgehog.." when he got downstairs he asked: "Ok I remember someone called...."soundwave....son....or someth-"said szion, being interrupted by a pink hedgehog who just walked in. "SONIC! His name is SONIC! Get it right!" "some1s all fired up 2day" said Shadow, remaining silent until then. "hm. Y does that rage of hers make me feel....so...comfortable.." he said to himself. Sonic acted quickly saying "A-Amy! Its ok its fine. Calm down ok?" "fine...but you watch yourself Szion!" she said leaving the room a little mad at the ordeal. "aanyway....Sonic I give u my thanks for saving me, but whats with these rings on my arms?" asked Szion curiously. "well Szion you are a Nocturnus. Therefore you draw life energy from living things. Without them we'd probably all be dead." said an orange fox nearby. "oh also! We have your brother as well. He took serious damage from the star so we have him regenerating downstairs if u want to see him." "no ill let him rest." "ok. Also....may I see that necklace of yours? I noticed a strange glow on that crystal, and your bro had 2 little ones in his leg bracers. Just his were red and the one on ur necklace is blue." said tails. Szion paused for a moment then attempted to hand tails the necklace. But.....it would not come off. It glowed when he attempted to do so. "...if u can get it off me u can do whatever u want with it..." said Szion, as he walked outside.

Ch2

the next morning, everything was going as usual. But when szion came downstairs, a familiar face was waiting for him. Sonic said to him "mornin. We might as well introduce you to our neighbors since you've met us. This is Nia. She lives with Ritsa who happens to be busy. Youll see her later on im sure.

After what felt like an essay on the hedgehog, Nia spoke up saying, "hiya. Nice to meet you. This is krystal. She lives right next door to us." Szion recognized her immediately and smirked a little. Krystal blushed with a slight gasp. "i-i-i gotta go do sumthin. Ill be back later ok??" She said, rushing to her house. "...ok...? anyway Szion, there was a news report of a strange energy reading a few miles east. Tails and I are gonna go investigate. We'll be back soon." said sonic dashing as usual leaving tails trying to catch up behind him. "...energy...wonder if it could get this thing off for me. But if I go anywhere, Karel would be here alone-" "nah I got it. Go on with the fake one...ill stay here." said shadow, who had been watching from the door in the next room. "heh. He's your responsibility now." szion said, running outside to the east. Amy came rushing downstairs "Sonic wait! Good luck!!" "that wasnt sonic. That was Szion. Heard him mumbling about the necklace or somethin like that." "oh....i rly hope its a Chaos emerald. One day sonic will find all of them, and make me a beautiful necklace from the shards of each of them in a rainbow of love!" "heh. Keep dreaming sister. He's not gonna do that. He's just gonna turn Super sonic and beat eggman, and release them across the world. Besides he cant sit still long enough to do that for you anyway." Amy looked back at shadow when he said that. "Amy...do u ever think of where he goes when he just wants to run?" "like you said shadow thats just how he is. He cant sit still....(right..?)" "he could be anywhere, with anyone right now. Doesnt that cross your mind at all?" Amy gasped and became very worried about that fact. "and more importantly about that necklace. He CAN'T cause i'll never let him get mine. I'll only give it to those I care about, and Maria." that made Amy feel even worse. "we'll see shadow! I know he loves me. I'll wait forever for him to admit it I have to!" she said, walking towards him. At this time, Karel, who had been sleeping in his door. "Eep!" said Amy, startled by his sudden appearance. So startled, in fact that she backed up against Shadow, who wrapped his arms around her in order to protect her. "Chaos contr-..!!" the bracers on Karels legs began to glow. For some reason it nullified the chaos emeralds power. "oh. I see im interrupting something.. I don't know whats about to happen here soo im gonna give you two a little time...forget my presence as I go outside for the moment." said karel, seemingly unfazed by the ordeal. "now why would you think you're inter-..*gasp*" she said, noticing her arms around shadow and his around her. She for the 1st time, felt like she didnt need to wait for anything. As if everything were right there. She looked up at him, blushing and let go of him. "i...umm...sorry, I felt that he might try to hurt you Amy..." he said, letting go of her too. Amy ran to her room screaming "no no no no!!" "wait! Amy!!"said shadow wanting to run after her. He let her go because he too had a realization. For the 1st time, he showed care towards someone other than Maria. He never used the emerald for anyone but himself.

Ch 3

As Krystal watched Szion run off from her window, she sat there and thought to herself. "that....that was my chance. And I blew it! Dam it! Maybe if I knew sonic was going to leave I would've stayed and maybe I could've gotten to know Szion a bit more....sigh he'll be back soon...i hope.

Sonic and tails had reached the outskirts of town when Sonic stopped moving entirely. "hey...tails you feel that a second ago...?" "what? No. well then again im kinda flying so thats probably it." replied tails landing on the ground to figure out what sonic felt. "nah its probably just the lake water.." "but sonic. The ocean is the only place that has waves....and that tremor is unnatural! Be cautious!" said tails, flying up a bit. "what the f- AHH!" What appeared to be a robot of pure flames rose out of the ground. "Gahahahhahah! Guess who Sonic!" "Eggman!" exclaimed sonic. "oh good GOD its so hot all of a sudden!" "i wouldnt get too close sonic. The air around these flames is being heated constantly with pure energy." eggman said, proud of his contraption. "that must be the energy source!" said tails. "or more specifically, that glow in its chest. Wait thats a chaos emerald!!" said sonic, developing on tails' statement. "nooo....really sonic?? god you state such obvious things....ah well your death is at hand. You've been a worthy yet annoying adversary. Goodbye sonic.." said eggman, aiming his cannon at Sonic. "its...so hot...i cant move...im sorry..heh..heh...looks like he beat ya to it Shadow...and tails..its been nice knowing you. Ill miss you greatly." "how can you be so calm at a time like this?!" tails yelled at sonic. "maybe its because he thinks the good guys always win." said a voice from behind them. "Szion?!" tails called out. "hrm?! No matter ill deal with you as well!....wait...what?! Why am I losing power?!its a chaos emerald for christs sake!" Szion's necklace began to glow, as eggmans robot began to lose power. The heat also returned to normal. "Sonic! Now's our chance! Use the water and make a whirlpool!" "tails I cant swim.....OH! I gotcha!" sonic replied. Sonic proceeded to run on top of the lake in a circle, and after a second or 2 a whirlwind of water was created. "ok now ride the water and position yourself over eggman and let it drop!" tails instructed. "now am I just gonna sit here? no." szion said, rushing into the whirlpool doing as tails told sonic. "hey watsup. This is pretty sweet here! I say we come down on him with a tag spindash! You up for it?" "1st im wonderin how ur goin fast enough to...or riding it. And yeah awesome idea! Grasp my hand!" said sonic as they both brought the whirlpool over eggman. "1....2....3!!" Both: "HYAAA!!" As they neared the robot, eggman was determined to do damage. He summoned the energy he had already charged in the cannon and launched it at the duo. Sonic, being quick as ever separated from szion and proceeded solo. Szion was not that fast and was hit hard. "NIH! AUGH DAMMIT!" he said, falling to the ground. Sonic proceeded with the spin dash, which cut the robot in half. *BOOM!* "grrrr! Lucky there was water here! Ill be back!!" eggman ranted, taking off in his little cruiser. "dont...you come back and im killing you!! dam lazers and all that..." said szion, somewhat annoyed at his condition. "szion are you ok?? that was a heavy hit back there!" tails said. "no you guys go on ahead ill...catch up" "u sure szion? Its getting late yknow.." "yes sonic im sure. Now go on" said szion. Sonic picked up the chaos emerald and left with tails. Szion, injured from the fight, almost made it home. He collapsed in front of Krystals for him, Krystal was gazing into the sunset when she saw a blue-black figure on the sidewalk. "wha.....wait...isnt that.....SZION!!" she exclaimed, running outside. She became nervous and looked all around to see if anyone was watching and then dragged him inside. "he...his body is so cold....the warmest place in the house is my room...but...." she said blushing at the idea of him in her room with her got over this thought and went through with the idea and laid him on her bed. "h-hes still cold...i really shouldnt have done this to begin with....i've never been this close to him." she thought in her mind. Despite all of this, she wanted so badly to see him alive in the morning. So she laid her body on his to give him her warmth. She lay there and eventually sleep caught up to her sprinting mind.....

ch 4

The next morning

"So Nia, what're the neighbors like? I mean the new ones." "well Ritz, karel is nice, but I think he has a playful side to him. Hes a little quiet though." "mhmm and what about the other one?" asked ritsa, delving deeper into her study of the question. "oh Szion. Well I didnt get to see much of him but hes friendly....but I think he might be a pervert somehow." "oh stop it ni-" "no really! I saw the look he gave Krystal! It was like...he could see through her clothes!" "Umm...i doubt he can. Besides maybe hes just got a thing for her?

More comin soon!


End file.
